hannah_swensen_mysteryfandomcom-20200213-history
Lemon Meringue Pie
Lemon Meringue Pie was the first recipe included in Lemon Meringue Pie Murder. Hannah was baking Lemon Meringue Pie in the first chapters of the novel. Lisa said it was one of her loveliest pies. Ingredients * 1''' nine-inch pie shell '''Filling * 3''' Whole Eggs * '''4 Egg Yolks (save the white in a mixing bowl and let them come up to temperature- You'll need them for the meringue) * 1''' cup White Sugar (granulated) * '''1/2 cup Water * 1/4 cup Cornstarch * 1/8 cup Lime Juice * 1/3 cup Lemon Juice * 1''' to '''2 teaspoons Grated Lemon Zest * 1''' tablespoon Butter '''Meringue * 4''' Egg Whites * '''1/2 teaspoon Cream of Tartar * 1/8 teaspoon Salt * 1/4 White Sugar (granulated) Directions * Make sure rack is in the middle position and preheat oven to 350oF. Filling Using a double boiler makes this recipe foolproof, but if you're very careful and stir constantly so it doesn't scorch, you can make the lemon filling in a heavy saucepan directly on the stove over medium heat. * Put water in the bottom of a double boiler and heat it until it simmers. **Make sure you don't use too much water- it shouldn't touch the bottom of the double boiler top. * Off the heat, beat the egg yolks with the whole eggs in the top of the double boiler. * Add the 1/2 cup water and the combined lemon and lime juice. * Combine sugar and cornstarch in a small bowl and stir until completely blended. * Add this to the egg mixture in the top of the double boiler and blend thoroughly. * Place the top of the double boiler over the simmering water and cook, stirring frequently until the lemon pie filling thickens (5 minutes or so). * Lift the top of the double boiler and place it on a cold burner. * Add the lemon zest and the butter, and stir thoroughly. * Let the filling cool while you make the meringue. Meringue This is a whole lot easier with an electric mixer! * Add the cream of tartar and salt to the egg whites and mix them in. * Beat the egg whites on high until they form soft peaks. * Continue beating as you sprinkle in the sugar. * When the egg whites form firm peaks, stop mixing and tip the bowl to test the meringue. If the egg whites don't slide down the side, they're ready. * Put the filling into the baked pie shell, smoothing it with a rubber spatula. * Clean and dry your spatula. * Spread the meringue over the filling with the clean spatula, sealing it to the edges of the crust. * When the pie is completely covered with meringue, "dot" the pie with the flat side of the spatula to make points in the meringue. (The meringue will shrink back when it bakes if you don't seal it to the edges of the crust.)